It is known in the art relating to showers to provide a shower head or sprayer that typically includes a circular nozzle that produces a spray of water over a shower occupant's head. The shower head may be fixed in place on a wall of the shower or may include a handheld sprayer connected to a flexible supply line to allow a user to optionally move and hold the sprayer at any of a number of various positions. The shower head also may include an adjustable sprayer that can be selectively operated in a plurality of spray modes/patterns.
However, typical shower heads and sprayers use an excessive amount of water. Also, typical shower heads/sprayers are not designed to be used both by average adults as well as children, the elderly, and the handicapped. In fact, a need exists for a shower head/sprayer that is accessible to and operable by the elderly and handicapped while also being useful to the average adult.